Celos
by gemini in tauro
Summary: Este es un fic Eric x Alan. Llegará a ellos eventualmente, pero comienza con un OC que se volverá importante para la trama después. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! :) [Traducción autorizada de "Jealousy" de la autora "Redandblackcatta"]
Este es un fic Alan x Eric, aunque necesita tener un conflicto para hacerlo más emocionante, entonces ahí es cuando Julieta entra. ¡Disfruten la historia! El Alan x Eric vendrá eventualmente.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, todos los personajes reconocibles e ideas le pertenecen a Yana Toboso.

 _Notas de Traductor: ¡Hey! Hace muchísimo tiempo que leí "Jealousy" y de no haber sido por él creo que no hubiese conocido a los escritos de Redandblackcatta (Así se escribe su nick por si os apetece buscar la historia original) y hasta hace ya varios días (26-Feb-16, casi un mes) le pedí permiso para traducir esto. Intentaré mantener las notas de catta intactas._

 _Y como dijo la autora, ¡disfruten la historia!_

Celos

Alan observó a Eric por el rabillo de su ojo, sonriendo levemente frente al loco peinado que que el otro vestía. Era temprano en la mañana, y los dos estaban llegando al traajo, pasando através de Asuntos Generales para llegar a sus oficinas en la sección del edificio del Despacho de Shinigamis.

Fue una mañana muy pacífica de hecho, y ambos estuvieron pasándola de la misma forma en la que usualmente la pasaban: Alan se compró un desayuno desde que él era un malísimo cocinero que no podía hacer ni una sola tostada sin quemarla, antes de arribar juntos y caminar el par de calles que les faltaban antes de llegar al edificio del Despacho de la Sociedad de Shinigamis.

—¿Cuántas Recolecciones tenemos el día de hoy, Eric? —Alan parpadeó observando al hombre a su lado, intentando mantener sus pensamientos lejos de preguntarse sobre su extremamente atractivo cuerpo. No importaba cuán atractivo le encontrase, no debería dejar que su mentor se enterase. Destruiría su amistosa relación.

—Cinco, —le llegó la réplica, con una sonrisa sardónica subiendo a sus labios. Volteó su cabeza para observar alrededor, lanzando su guadaña en su hombro y prácticamente posando, sin tener ni la mínima idea sobre el efecto que aquello estaba teniendo en Alan.

Alan bajó la vista, sintiendo a los colores subiendo a su rostro. ¿Por qué su mentor era tan endemoniadamente atractivo? Suspirando intentó tener su expresión controlada antes de volver a verle. Él sabía que Eric era completamente hétero, así que difícilmente interesaba si lo encontraba atractivo, amarle inclusive… bueno sí, suponía. Eso era. Sí interesaba, porque él amaba al hombre. Pero obviamente nada saldría jamás de eso, debido a que Eric estaba totalmente atraído hacía las mujeres, así que Alan podrían bien sólo rendirse antes de siquiera comenzar. Además, él preferiría vivir dentro de la vida de Alan como sólo un amigo que fuera de ella como un hombre avergonzado por haberse forzado a sí mismo ante alguien que jamás le habrían gustado los hombres de la forma que Alan quería.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Alan y Eric alcanzaran las puertas del corredor que necesitaban, ni siquiera ahorrándose una mirada hacia el cavernoso espacio que ofrecía Asuntos Generales. Teniendo que verle durante los pasados dos años, Alan ya no sentía la necesidad de tomarlo más.

Como sea, aquí era de donde Eric recogía a las chicas con las que salía, y Alan no quería que le recordasen acerca de todas aquellas chicas pasando, destellos de rubio, castaño y pelirrojo pasando excesivamente rápido, inclusive negro en ocasiones. Tantas chicas, con tantos bienes diferentes que Alan difícilmente podía seguir la pista, todas ordenadas en un área del edificio. Creyó que podría reconocer a un par, inclusive juntar un nombre con varios rostros. Los celos no eran algo que asociaba a sí mismo, pero tenia que admitir que había mantenido una lista en su cabeza de todas las diferentes chicas con las que Eric había salido la razón específica detrás de eso.

Una pelirroja pasó detrás de ellos, y Alan se encontró a sí mismo pensando 'Flavia Brown'. Eric había salido con aquella alta, delgada dama porque aparentemente era una brillante compañia, y _brillante_ en la cama. Para ser honesto, Alan no quería escuchar, pero había asentido y hecho como que le interesaba para no arruinar su amistad con Eric. Eric ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban los hombres aún, no las mujeres, y dudaba que fuera algo que estuviese encontrando hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Una chica de cabello color blanco y piel muy pálida—debió ser albina antes de morir, con sus ojos volviéndose verdes al transformarse en Shinigami—trajó el nombre de Dorothea Keatts. Dorothea había sido buena, él supuso, pero ella había estado con _su_ —no, no _su_ Eric. _Sólo Eric_ , se recordó. Eric había dicho que habían salido porque ambos 'tenían cosas en común'.

Eric lo sacudió fuera de sus pensamientos, golpeándo a Alan en uno de los hombros y preguntándole qué estaba mal, pero Alan simplemente se había encogido de hombros. Estuvo a punto de replicar cuando una voz, cortando sus palabras y haciendo que ambos, Eric y Alan se volteasen a verle.

—¡Señor Slingby! —Una mujer rubia con amplios ojos verdes y piel pálida estaba corriendo hacia ellos, una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en su rostro—. ¡Señor Slingby, me gustaría hablar con usted!

La mujer estaba vestida simplemente, con un chaleco negro sobre su blusa de manga larga blanca, una falta de tartán color azul llegándole a medio-muslo. Sus piernas estaban siendo cubiertas por unas medias color negro, sus pies dentro de zapatos simples, y vestía una corbata azul alrededor de su cuello. Además de una garra de cuervo en una piedra, en una cadena. Todo el conjunto parecía lejos muy simple y apropiado para lo que a Eric le interesaba, pero Alan podía decir, por la mirada en los ojos de ella, que quería salir con Eric. Sus celos salieron de nuevo, rasguñándole como una bestia salvaje, pero se calmó antes de que se le fuesen de las manos.

—¿Te importaría 'i me esperas, Alan? —Dijo Eric, una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que veía a la chica—. O puedes irte y esperarme 'n la oficina.

—No —dijo Alan, volteándose y apresurándose para llegar a una negra silla que estaba cerca de la pared—. Puedes ir y hablar con...

Gesticuló hacia la mujer, preguntándose por su nombre y si tendría que agregarlo a su memoria, pero suspiró y se rindió poco después. Era inútil. Por otro lado, podría encontrar demasiadas otras personas que reconocería, e irse en vez de asignarles nombres.

La pequeña, de apariencia delicada con el cabello recogido en negras trenzas era definitivamente Delilah Greene, aparentemente mansa y lamentable, pero una demonio cuando llegabas a conocerla. Después estaba la chica de cabello rojo parándose hacía atrás ligeramente, luciendo lo que Eric denominaría 'sexy'. Ella se llamaba Anneka McDaniel, y Eric había salido con ella por la misma razón por la que lucía ahora... porque ella parecía sexy, aparentemente.

Un par más vinieron, nombres tales como Della Bennett, Lera Rorer y Bianca Clark, con razones como 'buena cocinera', 'graciosa' y 'hermosa'. Alan no tenía idea de lo que había detrás de las acciones de Eric, pero él no era quién para insultar a su amigo, y el hombre al que amaba, así que negó con la cabeza y se sacudió aquellos pensamientos, ensimismándose en sus pensamientos, con sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

Finalmente subió la vista, buscando en la habitación por Eric, sólo para encontrar a la dama encima de él, inclinándose al rostro de Eric. ¡Y Eric no hacía nada para detenerla! Alan sabía que Eric no tenía razones para, pero aún dolía cuando observó que sus labios tocaron los de la mujer en vez de retroceder. Aún dolió cuando con sus manos recorrió su cuerpo, cuando debería alejarla lejos. Aún dolió cuando caminó lejos, regresándose hacía Alan con una mirada orgullosa en su rostro.

—¿Qué quería? ¿Una cita?

—Sip. —Dijo Eric, sin importarle el enderezar su chaqueta y su corbata— Disculpa Alan. Estoy seguro que tendrás una pronto.

—Sí —se levantó, arqueó una ceja a Eric y lanzándole una mirada despectiva ligeramente—no lo suficiente como para herirle, pero sí como para que notase que había hecho algo malo—. Pero no quiero una realmente de momento, Eric, así que honestamente no me interesa. ¿Deberíamos irnos, entonces?

Eric sorprendido asintió, su sonrisa socarrona regresando a sus labios al tiempo que caminó después de Alan, con sierra aún colgando de su hombro. Eran enfurecedor, que tan bien podía lucir Eric, con su cabello desordenado y Alan sintió los colores subir a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que _él_ quería ser el que le hiciese eso a Eric. _Él_ quería ser el que besara a Eric y nunca dejarle ir. _Él_ quería ser el que el trajese esa sonrisa al rostro de Eric. Él quería que Eric lo quisiese a _él_ , y no desear a nadie más de nuevo. Aunque no había demasiada oportunidad de eso.

—Julieta y 'o saldremos esta noche, Alan. —Alan sólo observó a Eric, esperando que su sonrojo no se notase—. Así que tendrás que ir a un pub o a algún lugar para comer decentemente.

Alan sólo asintió, alejándose, esperando que sus deseos se volviesen realidad.

Eric observó a Alan irse, con la confusión alzándose en su rostro. ¿Qué hizo para que Alan le observase de esa forma, le tratase así? Negando con la cabeza, suspiró. ¿Tal vez fue disgusto? Él supuso que Alan era un tanto más apropiado que él, por lo que él debería encontrar disgustante el encontrarlo besándose con esa chica en la entrada. Pero lo había visto todo el tiempo. ¿Qué estaba mal con su amigo? No lo sabía, pero estaba determinado a encontrarlo.

Con ese pensamiento asegurado en su mente observó una vez más a Julieta, para después caminar por Asuntos Generales detrás de su compañero.

* * *

 _Bien, hay algo que no dejé claro y eso fue el acento de Eric. En el inglés es completamente comprensible debido a que en Escocia se pronuncia mal el inglés (o al menos, no se pronuncia con tanta propiedad como el inglés británico). Todas las colonias británicas lo pronuncian diferentes y forman muletillas que son difíciles de traducir._

 _ **Catta:** I did my best to translate the Eric's language. There's an equivalence in the Spanish but I can't find out, at least, not in the Spanish I speak. I'm feeling sorry because I'm bad for translating Eric's fillers. It happens (as I said) to be equivalences, but I don't remember them. So I did my best for translating. Also, I put the equivalence for the Juliette's name in Spanish, hope you don't mind about it._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! De haber sido así, me gustaría que apoyasen la historia original:_ _/s/11320595/_

 _Sólo tienen que poner la dirección del sitio antes del link. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
